Rosie Liotta
'''Rosie Liotta '''is a supporting character, appearing in multiple episodes such as Make New Friends But Hide the Old, Trashin' Fashion, and Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned. She had grown up in an overcrowded apartment in the Bronx, due to a large number of family members she has. Though originally having a rocky relationship with Emma Ross due to their class differences and her prejudice, she is now one of her closest confidants. She is portrayed by Kelly Gould. Physical Appearance Rosie has straight dark hair and brown-black hair, as well as a petite stature. Her usual style of clothing is somewhat edgy and street-like, typically with lots of black and recycled accessories she had handmade. In other episodes, she has worn other colours such as burgundy. Rosie accessorizes her look with chains and beanies with turned up brims. But in the episode Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned, she appears to be wearing much girlier clothes, due to the fact that she is around Emma more often as a more feminine influence. Personality Rosie loves the environment, an animal activist and despises 'the man'. Because she lives in the hood, she tends to put up an aggressive, tough front when in conversation. Originally, she resents Emma who stands for everything she is against (popular and girly which Rosie sees as shallow) and attempts to humiliate her to prove a point that being a "Barbie type" girl is reinforcing gender stereotypes that are harmful to girls who don't fit that criteria. Eventually, she realizes that Emma is not as shallow as she believed. She learns a valuable lesson of not judging any book by its cover and attempts to make amends for embarrassing her. Emma and Rosie soon become close friends. Despite her dislike of the stereotypical teenage girl image, she enjoys fashion, and owns a skirt made of compost and represents environmental issues through clothing, such as wearing soda can rings around her neck (Make New Friends But Hide the Old). History Rosie debuts in Make New Friends But Hide the Old as the new girl at Emma's school. A snobby girl disses her fashion choices and Rosie quickly replies with an insult about the girl's make-up. She ends up sitting next to Emma, who compliments her on the chains she's wearing. When they sketch their inner selves for the Art teacher, Rosie draws a skull and crossbones over a dollar sign to show her disgust with capitalism and greed. Emma reveals a smiling daisy as her inner self, seeing such a happy go lucky image; Rosie retorts that she is as deep as a kiddie pool. She and Emma are paired together as partners in Art class to create an artistic statement about what they think is wrong with the world. Emma welcomes her to work at her place. When they present their project, Emma shows up wearing a super shiny, girly hot pink outfit with a blonde wig and more make-up than is needed. She is confused as to why Rosie is not wearing the attire they picked out but realizes Rosie has set her up. Rosie locks her in human-sized packaging meant for a doll. She then explains how media portrays the perfect girl as someone who is not smart and only has "looks". Her statement was very true but while showing it she embarrassed Emma in the process and Emma runs out of the art room mortified. Rosie goes to her house after school and apologizes for her rude behavior. Rosie learns not to go by just looks and to see what's inside of a person before making a judgment on their personality and intellect. They become friends after the ordeal. Her second appearance was in Trashin' Fashion. Rosie posts on Emma's behalf that Kitty Couture will be present at Christina's fashion show to criticize the dated fashions on the runway. Emma is reluctant to trash her mom as her alter-ego and Rosie reminds her that Kitty Couture's job is to trash bad fashion and that she already promised her viewers that she would debut at the show. Rosie adds that she'd personally like to get a swag bag which is rumored to have a kitten in it, as her building is rat-infested. She films Emma as Kitty Couture at the fashion show but flees when Christina spots them in the back row. She also appeared in Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned with new "golden girl" Bryn and Emma's other two friends. Bryn later manipulates the girls into hanging out with her only. In the episode, Rosie tells Emma that she will always be there for her but quickly forgets that promise once Bryn calls her. When it turns out that Bryn has been lying about who she is to try and become "the popular girl". Rosie realizes that she has neglected Emma for Bryn and apologizes for not being there for her like she said she would. Even with the strain it put on their friendship, they were never not friends because of Bryn. Appearances * Make New Friends but Hide the Old (First) * Trashin' Fashion * Kids Don't Wanna Be Shunned (Last) Gallery Trivia * She is similar to Max from Dog With a Blog. * She mentioned that she lives with 4 Rats. * She mentioned that her uncle is in jail for life for making his own lottery tickets. * She MIGHT be related to Vincent, because of their last names, but on the show it never tells us. They also wear the same style of clothes. Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Minor Characters